The revision to Bleach
by swiftshift
Summary: Fem!Ichigo well i'm back with a new project that might, might not continue depending on the reviews please also note it is girlxgirl I absolutely loath guyxguy maybe some guyxgirl
1. Chapter 1

I felt bored, so I just made a Bleach story just for the heck of it, this will be a gender-bent and slightly stronger Ichigo with several swords and overall stronger than before, going to do my ultimate fantasy in the world of what ifs where people are overpowered and the plots are different, by the way, I will give a heads up I'm going to do lot of time displacement meaning events will happen a lot faster

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, this is not Zoe and this is the second story I will be posting, again people may act different

Chapter 1

When I was seven I was attacked by a monter who killed my mom, while I was trying to save a girl and I passed out, eventually I woke up, but I was… different when I woke up I had a mask on my face and I just wanted to eat and kill all that looked like that monster that killed my mom, eventually I changed again and again and again then one last time before I stopped changing and unlike all the other transformations I had five katanas attached to my body and bone like armor on my shoulder blades and thighs. It had been three months since that time and I fell asleep, but when I woke up I felt that was still the same but also in the cold arms of my dead mother. I was distracted and eventually let my emotions rule and screamed at the heavens, before my soul ejected from my body and I felt it. I was in the final transformation but I noticed I had a giant katana strapped to my back before it changed to a big black cleaver and one of my first five katanas changed too, it lengthened a bit and the guard morphed and changed to a black color with a white trim, I noted that my left arm changed to something that looked like a shield with curved blades on the bottom near my fingers, my clothes changed to that of olden japan with a shihakusho and a hakama, on my left arm was a blue bow then power was visible to my eyes voices in my head giving me information and me learning commands for my swords learning the true names of the things I was not familiar with and basic information, I stepped on my body and passed out, and now at sixteen years old I've basically stepped onto uncharted territory and the rollercoaster of my life

"Good morning Ichigo" Exclaimed Isshin Kurosaki to his oldest daughter who was not at her room and hearing a reply from down stairs

"Morning old man I'm going to go to school now bye" said Ichigo

Evening at the Kurosaki household (don't bother me with the long boring stuff like school and stuff it's all still the same drill like in the anime or the manga well not exactly the same)

"Do you want to save your family" asked a Shinigami female while holding out her blade

"Yes I do, shinigami" said a determined Ichigo while holding the blade

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki" said the now identified Rukia

Nodding Ichigo nodded and plunged the Zampakuto's blade into her chest and emerged in her Vizord/Arrancar form two znpakuto on either hip Zangetsu and Chūkūgetsu strapped to her back parallel to each other then grabbing Zangetsu in her right and liger in her left while ignoring Rukia's fish impresion Ichigo was facing the Hollow and pointed Zangetsu at the hollow before rushing forward and slicing him to bits and thinking 'good thing i took up kendo and advanced to nito kendo aswell' before going back into her Body and this officially marks the start of the roller coaster ride

Chapter 1 end

Ichigo is going to have worthy adversaries obviously and yes this will be like my first story Ichigo x harem this is more of a prologue so yeah I'm going to do time skips because I don't feel good with all that talking nonsense just to lengthen stories this will be my project until people deside if Zabuza and Haku survive in my first story meaning no, I have not abandoned it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, this is not Zoe and people will act differently than compared to the anime or manga

Last time on The revision of Bleach

_"Do you want to save your family" asked a Shinigami female while holding out her blade_

_"Yes I do, shinigami" said a determined Ichigo while holding the blade_

_"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki" said the now identified Rukia_

_Nodding Ichigo nodded and plunged the Zampakuto's blade into her chest and emerged in her Vizord/Arrancar form two znpakuto on either hip Zangetsu and Chūkūgetsu strapped to her back parallel to each other then grabbing Zangetsu in her right and liger in her left while ignoring Rukia's fish impresion Ichigo was facing the Hollow and pointed Zangetsu at the hollow before rushing forward and slicing him to bits and thinking 'good thing i took up kendo and advanced to nito kendo aswell' before going back into her Body and this officially marks the start of the roller coaster ride_

Chapter 1 end

Chapter 2

We find Ichigo in class being bothered by Chizuru before Tatsuki intervened

"Hey Ichigo, so have you heard there's going to be a new student starting today" said Tatsuki to the surprised Ichigo

"What really?" asked Ichigo completely unaware to Keigo sneaking up behind her and yelling out "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO" surprising her and making her squeak, and in Tatsukis moment of beating the shit out of Keigo didn't notice Chizuru groping Ichigo, well until Ichigo started moaning due to her(Ichigo) being Bi leaning more to the female side and being distracted

"Chizuru" screamed Tatsuki while charging at Chizuru making her stop groping Ichigo to get away from Tatsuki and the first object of her affections the second being Orihime Inoue "and you better not grope Orihime or so help me I will come to your house and tie you to a chair while making you watch the teletubbies" (I mean come on have you seen those things, their monsters in disguise and I swear they were finished because they got thousands of people scarred and mentally retarded)

"You can't stop me forever Tatsuki I will have my Ichigo and my Orihime" screamed Chizuru while running to the safety of her seat which was located a seat behind Ichigos just as the teacher (who cares what her name is it's not like its important anyway) gets into the Classroom

"Okay class we have a new student coming in today please make her feel welcome. You may come in now" said the teacher and in came Rukia, she introduced herself and sat beside the shocked Ichigo

Time skip to fighting in the Soul society the with Aizen, why well because I would have just been reapeating the 1st season altogether don't worry though everything else will be a little different

"Aizen" screamed Ichigo while charging at him and preparing to strike with Tenza Zangetsu only to have her blade to be blocked with his finger followed by his finger curling and everyone else was just watching in to much of a shock to register the retreating form of Aizen, Tosen and Gin in the hollows retreating beam until Ichigo got frustrated and showed everything else of her power, black Reishi flaring until "Hunt Beastia" and she was covered in Reishi a column of smoke rising and when everything was clear she was nowhere to be found until the remnants of the Gillion masks were falling past the three floating land forms thus making them plummet to the ground then a flash step signified everyone to look up and they found with black Reishi bow with Tenza Zangetsu in the middle of the bow unlike Uryus blue regularly shaped bow, a shield-like left arm appendage with curved blade like protrusions and fingers, white armor gracing her skin, four of her six zampakutos still sheathed in their respective scabbards and finally several hollow masks littering her body, six on her back, one on each arm positioned like arm guards, one on each thigh facing outwards to the left and right, another on her face and two on her leg muscles both facing back

"**_AIZEN_**" yelled Ichigo in a very warped voice until she drew her left arm back and charged a Cero using the mask on her face and released the Cero and the barrage of katana shaped arrows nicking wounding them very badly and forcing Aizen to make a Bakudo # 81: Danku to cover their retreat into Hueco Mundo making Ichigo roar out and charge at them breaking the Danku and trying to reach out to catch them to no avail only reaching the rift in time for it to close making her go wide-eyed and crash into Orihime and Chad, but luckily enough she reverted back to her suppressed form with only Zangetsu, unluckily her Shihakusho and Hakama did not reform on her making her crash into them in her birthday suit

When she snapped out of her daze she stood up quickly and noticed the leers she got from the male Captains and Lieutenants wore (yes that includes Yamamoto and Byakuya) and the envious looks the female Lieutenants and Captains (yup that includes Retsu) had, blinking she looked down at herself and squatted fast while holding her legs infront of her chest then saying

"While I wouldn't really care if I was only in the presence of other females WOULD YOU ALL STOP LEERING AT ME LIKE I'M A PIECE OF MEAT AND GIVE ME SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES" demanded Ichigo much to Rangiku's, Retsu's, Nanao's, Yoruichi's and the secretly watching Risa Yadomaru's displeasure and ire but Soifon chucked her a uniform and she was quickly dressed much to the disappointment of the males ad five females

'How did she control her hollow powers, Shinji and the others weren't able to control theirs for a long time not to mention that she has more hollows in her than they did' thought Yoruichi and Risa was thinking on the same line of thought after they had calmed down enough from their perverted dream world of them raping Ichigo with dildos (I mean seriously if you know them well you know they are perverts but the bi-sexual females that was all me)

'I suppose I could overlook the class one capital offence seeing the circumstances and she has definitely proved she is only interested in the well being of her friends and family' mused Yamamoto while also calming down from the sight that was before him (I mean seriously even the most innocent guys would have at least had a nosebleed if that happened to them)

'Hm, interesting I wonder if Head Captain Yamamoto would let me experiment on her after I have fun with her first of course, then turn her into my mindless slave that would serve me forever' thought Kurotsuchi while imagining making her do stuff that would well violate my agreement with if discussed in high detail

"I wonder how high her sake tolerance is, maybe if I can get her drunk enough… " thought both Rangiku and Kyoraku

'She's my type of girl and she would have to be an idiot if she would reject me I mean come on, I'm rich, handsome and capable' thought Omaeda

'Captain Ukitake your shoulders are tense let me massage them for you… *gasp* Captain Ukitake your burning up you should rest up and don't even think about doing anything tedious and straining just for good measure I think I will stay and keep an eye on you Captain' imagined Ukitake while also adding more of the same thought in his mind (what you don't know what he thinks he could be a Bi for all we knew)

'She's hot, damn if I could I would hogtie her and have my way with her' thought the rest of the present males except Kenpachi

'Yachiru, Kenpachi time for dinner… Kenpachi we…mmm… shouldn't Yachiru and the rest…mmm…mmm… of the barracks … mmm … mmm… might … hear us' thought Kenpachi with his sadistic grin becoming a lot more sadistic by the second

With Isshin Kurosaki

"My 'males are thinking about ravishing one of my daughters' senses are tingling, I wonder where Ichigo went, maybe I should ask Urahara to help me find her. I swear if she comes home with even the faintest limp in her step I will demand the names of who raped my oldest little angel, barge into wherever they live and castrate them" thought Isshin while involuntarily making every Male who was near Ichigo shiver because of a feeling of dread that flooded their Systems

Back in the Soul Society

'Why do I feel like people are imagining me as their personal cum dump' wondered Ichigo while involuntarily tilting her head slightly which was cute to the males

Chapter 2 end

I'm serious I won't be updating the Naruto story until the Zabuza poll is at least ten votes for one of the options, I don't care if that story will not be updated until the day I die, no updates until the poll is done

Swiftshift signing out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, this is not Zoe and people will act differently than compared to the anime or manga

Last time on The revision of Bleach

_"While I wouldn't really care if I was only in the presence of other females WOULD YOU ALL STOP LEERING AT ME LIKE I'M A PIECE OF MEAT AND GIVE ME SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES" demanded Ichigo much to Rangiku's, Retsu's, Nanao's, Yoruichi's and the secretly watching Risa Yadomaru's displeasure and ire but Soifon chucked her a uniform and she was quickly dressed much to the disappointment of the males ad five females_

_'How did she control her hollow powers, Shinji and the others weren't able to control theirs for a long time not to mention that she has more hollows in her than they did' thought Yoruichi and Risa was thinking on the same line of thought after they had calmed down enough from their perverted dream world of them raping Ichigo with dildos (I mean seriously if you know them well you know they are perverts but the bi-sexual females that was all me)_

_'I suppose I could overlook the class one capital offence seeing the circumstances and she has definitely proved she is only interested in the well being of her friends and family' mused Yamamoto while also calming down from the sight that was before him (I mean seriously even the most innocent guys would have at least had a nosebleed if that happened to them)_

_'Hm, interesting I wonder if Head Captain Yamamoto would let me experiment on her after I have fun with her first of course, then turn her into my mindless slave that would serve me forever' thought Kurotsuchi while imagining making her do stuff that would well violate my agreement with if discussed in high detail_

_"I wonder how high her sake tolerance is, maybe if I can get her drunk enough… " thought both Rangiku and Kyoraku_

_'She's my type of girl and she would have to be an idiot if she would reject me I mean come on, I'm rich, handsome and capable' thought Omaeda_

_'Captain Ukitake your shoulders are tense let me massage them for you… *gasp* Captain Ukitake your burning up you should rest up and don't even think about doing anything tedious and straining just for good measure I think I will stay and keep an eye on you Captain' imagined Ukitake while also adding more of the same thought in his mind (what you don't know what he thinks he could be a Bi for all we knew)_

_'She's hot, damn if I could I would hogtie her and have my way with her' thought the rest of the present males except Kenpachi_

_'Yachiru, Kenpachi time for dinner… Kenpachi we…mmm… shouldn't Yachiru and the rest…mmm…mmm… of the barracks … mmm … mmm… might … hear us' thought Kenpachi with his sadistic grin becoming a lot more sadistic by the second_

_With Isshin Kurosaki_

_"My 'males are thinking about ravishing one of my daughters' senses are tingling, I wonder where Ichigo went, maybe I should ask Urahara to help me find her. I swear if she comes home with even the faintest limp in her step I will demand the names of who raped my oldest little angel, barge into wherever they live and castrate them" thought Isshin while involuntarily making every Male who was near Ichigo shiver because of a feeling of dread that flooded their Systems_

_Back in the Soul Society_

_'Why do I feel like people are imagining me as their personal cum dump' wondered Ichigo while involuntarily tilting her head slightly which was cute to the males_

Chapter 2 end

Chapter 3

'_Ichigo you should castrate them all_' Tensa Zangetsu said in her mind while inwardly fuming while thinking '**_How dare they think about MY mistress and love interest that way, if I could get out of Ichigo without knocking her out I would castrate all those sorry excuses for Shinigami starting with that sickly white haired one, he just seems to relaxed with his daydream_**'

'_Zangetsu why should I do that there's no way that they would be thinking that_' Ichigo questioned Zangetsu while what he heard was '**_Zangetsu why should I castrate them, you know my eyes are only on you_**'

And so with a perverted grim etched on his face he slams into a another building via nosebleed making Ichigo sweat-drop at the unusual sound and asked if he was ok but was distracted by Genryusai Yamamoto announcing something

"ATTENTION! For their commendable actions in aiding us discover a traitor in our ranks and against all odds beat every obstacle thrown their way. I, Genryusai Yamamoto here by decree that all charges against Rukia Kuchiki and the ryoka will be dropped" announced the Head Captain but then the most surprising thing happened after his announcement the Males except Yamamoto were crowding around Ichigo to try and get a date, and said person blinked in confusion until they all started brawling each other and she just stepped away from the fighting area towards Chad who looked indifferent

"Bankai… Kokujotengenmyo" announced Sajin Komamura then a giant black clad samurai warrior materialized with everybody else releasing their Zampakuto as well

"Raise your head Wabisuke" announced Izuru Kira as his Zampakuto's edge edge changed to a blade forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook at the tip

"Smash them Gegetsuburi" announced Omaeda Marechiyo s his Zampakuto changes to a big, black metal ball with spikes

"Bankai… Hihio Zabimaru" announced Renji Aborai as his Zampakuto turns into a giant bone snake

And so on and so forth (why not describe, well then write your own fanfic and see how I feel describing several Zampakuto transforming) ultimately though Komamura was the winner after sheathing his blade, he sprints towards Ichigo and attempts to grab her only to miss and crash into Retsu Unohana because Ichigo ducked at the last second

"Captain Komamura would you please get off from on top of me" asked Retsu while smiling that creepy smile also slightly peeved at him trying to snatch her target of affections

"My apologies Captain Unohana" apologized Komamura while sweating profusely and getting off of her in the blink of an eye

Ichigo had stood up and dusted herself off only to be grabbed by the back of her Shihakusho and then was dragged back to the realm of the living kicking and screaming by Risa Yadomaru while everybody else only registered what happened by the time she was gone

Chapter 3 end

If you liked this story you should read my first it's called _the death flash _about a female Naruto incase you haven't read it

Swiftshift signing out


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, this is not Zoe and people will act differently than compared to the anime or manga

Last time on The revision of Bleach

_"Bankai… Kokujotengenmyo" announced Sajin Komamura then a giant black clad samurai warrior materialized with everybody else releasing their Zampakuto as well_

_"Raise your head Wabisuke" announced Izuru Kira as his Zampakuto's edge edge changed to a blade forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook at the tip_

_"Smash them Gegetsuburi" announced Omaeda Marechiyo s his Zampakuto changes to a big, black metal ball with spikes_

_"Bankai… Hihio Zabimaru" announced Renji Aborai as his Zampakuto turns into a giant bone snake_

_And so on and so forth (why not describe, well then write your own fanfic and see how I feel describing several Zampakuto transforming) ultimately though Komamura was the winner after sheathing his blade, he sprints towards Ichigo and attempts to grab her only to miss and crash into Retsu Unohana because Ichigo ducked at the last second_

_"Captain Komamura would you please get off from on top of me" asked Retsu while smiling that creepy smile also slightly peeved at him trying to snatch her target of affections_

_"My apologies Captain Unohana" apologized Komamura while sweating profusely and getting off of her in the blink of an eye_

_Ichigo had stood up and dusted herself off only to be grabbed by the back of her Shihakusho and then was dragged back to the realm of the living kicking and screaming by Risa Yadomaru while everybody else only registered what happened by the time she was gone_

Chapter 3 end

Chapter 4

At a secret warehouse when all the other Visords weren't home

'Okay so I'm in a warehouse being stared at by three girls and five guys I'm also bound to a poll by several Bakudo spells' thought Ichigo while the people staring at her were talking with each other

"I'm telling you Shinji, she was is somewhat like us" said Risa for like the umth time

"And I'm telling you I'll believe you when I see it" said Shinji also for the umth time

"Why don't we just test her to find out" asked Hachigen

"Great idea Hachigen I'll fight her just to see if she really is one of us" said Shinji

At the Visord underground training area

"Ok so this match is between Ichigo Kurosaki and Shinji Hirako…begin" announced Kensei safely outside the Bakudo barrier with the two of them fighting

Grabbing Zangetsu and Chūkūgetsu (one of her two half hollow zampakutos) "**_Zenkai… Tensa Zanchūkūgetsu_**" said a hollofied Ichigo while the sword made the mask on her right arm go in front of her right leg because her Zenkai had incased her entire arm with a black hollow mask formed on her shoulder and a white-edged, black-blade in armored hand, then forming Ceros in front of her masks preparing for a Cero distruction tiro huracán making all the Vizord widen their eyes before Shinji hollofied as well and didn't exactly come out unscratched if a maskless Shinji with charcoal black pants and missing shirt and trench coat were anything to go by

"well that was amazing even my hollofied form couldn't hold a candle to you" complimented Shinji before he collapsed on the ground with Rei getting to him first, dehollofying and putting his head on her lap while Hachigen healed him

The next day after Ichigo came out of the shower in the room they lent her the Visords were all present and realizing that she didn't have a towel on shunpoed to the bathroom and peeked her head through the door because they were all leering at her

"I think I'm in love" announced Shinji with hearts for eyes and blood leaking from his nose due to eye-raping Ichigo because she wasn't wearing anything

'Hey Risa, you want to start our own manga' thought Risa while blood leaked from her nose while her imagination ran wild with all the things she was doing to imaginary Ichigo

'Woah she's hot, maybe I could trap her in a room somewhere and ravish her' thought the other in the room with no apparent individual mindset

'**_Hey queen why don't you come in your mind set for a while so we can have some fun_**' her inner hollow (still a guy because being a former hollow screwed up his gender) offered while avoiding Zangetsu's clever

'**_Why you little traitor, how dare you even propose that_**' Zangetsu screamed in her mind while trying to slash her inner hollow to pieces

"**WOULD YOU ALL MIND EXPLAINING WHY YOU ARE ALL IN MY ROOM**" screamed Ichigo ignoring her perverted inner hollow and Zangetsu, not that she would have went into her mindscape anyways the last time she did, her inner hollow almost took her if not for Zangetsu stalling him o she could get the hell out of there

Not getting a response from anyone she sighed before turning around and missed Risa get a glint in her eye shunpoed behind Ichigo and started groping her making her moan out in ecstasy at being unprepared and effectively stopping her thoughts from flowing, thus making everyone else get a bigger nosebleed and pass out except Shinji who had even bigger hearts for eyes and a river of blood escaping his nose, Zangetsu who flew back into another building at being able to see what his mistress saw and hear what she thought and her inner hollow who was busy jotting down notes on how to subdue his queen while blood leaked from his nose

Then all of a sudden Isshin and Kisuke busted in through the doors of her let room and upon seeing the scene promptly pass out Isshin from disgust at himself for finding his eldest little angel hot and attractive and Kisuke well he's just a pervert so yeah he's currently having a fantasy of him and his student doing things that will not be explained

And then a Garganta opened up and all the Espadas stepped out to find the scene before then through the widely opened door and sideward position giving them a very good view and their mission was to kill Ichigo fat chance that's happening now

Stark and lilynette were thinking of a threesome and passing out due to nosebleed

Baragon was daydreaming about a new sexy servant also passing out via massive nosebleed

Harribel's, Sunsun's, Mila-Rose's and Appatche's were perverted lesbian fivesome passing out in a pool of blood surrounding them note its not from wounds

Ulquiorra was daydreaming about Aizen ordering him certain orders involving her, a bed, a rope and a certain part of his anatomy

Nnoitora, well his was plain and simple rape then passing out due to blood loss oming from his nose

Grimmjow's was him in his former hollow form and Ichigo taking it animal style

Zommari's involved his special ability on every part of her body except her head then passed out due to very big nosebleed, enough to make him rocket to the roof and hit it then falling to the ground with swirls for eyes

Szayelaporro, his involved his purple mimicking goo and an orgy (yup male most likely bi-sexual indeed) then passed out with perverted smile on his face

Aaroniero, he saw it and died a clean death and a perverted smile on his dead face (wow no wonder the old espada were replaced to die from just that that's just… sad)

Yammy, well his was more of… well let me just put it in thought form 'Yammy… mmm… can we… mmm… stop now… mmm… you already ate it… mmm… mmm… clean' and then passed out via nosebleed

And can you believe it Ichigo and Risa didn't notice a thing until ichigo climaxed and passed out while Risa looked around found all the bodies and falls asleep leaving Shinji lagging at the turn of events if his heart eyes were any indication

Chapter 4 end

And that class concludes today's lesson on why the Espada, Isshin and the Visords are perverts that will switch sides for one girl but most likely still follow the flow of the story except when it revolves around Ichigo. And why the old espada were replaced for better ones. Bet none of you ever thought to use that to defeat the Espada now did you and if you did *goes to a corner and sulks while drawing circles with finger*

Swiftshift signing out


End file.
